One Day a Cub Another Day a Legend
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: A glimpse into Amaya's past shows us how Amaya was before she became the Amaya we know. Amaya knew things were never going to be easy, but she never thought that becoming a legend came with a price. Amaya's POV. #3 of the Opposites Attract 1-shot series


** !STOP! **

**Read my Opposites Attracr fic before you read this; otherwise this won't make any sense to you.**

**One Day a Cub Another Day a Legend**

I was a just a little thing; a weak, scrawny, clumsy, cub. The Emiko of my kind. My transforming ability was delayed, the normal age for when a Lycan can transform is four, but here I was five years old, in human years, and I still couldn't transform. It's been a three months since then, since Mama, Papa, and our clan was slaughtered. I was the only Tokemei left.

All of that didn't matter to them; the band of thieves that took me in as their own. They were the most feared, notorious, band of thieves in all of Demon World. Yet they treated me with kindness, protected me.

I layed in my bed unable to sleep, the moon shined bright through the huge window, the window that reached from the ceiling all the way to the floor. I need some fresh air, the air that was so familiar to my kind. Lycans didn't live in fancy palaces, we lived with nature. "I have to go outside." I know that I would anger him, anger the man that took me in, the infamous Yoko Kurama or as I referred to him; Yoko-sama, if I went outside by myself and at night, but I couldn't take it anymore.

He was kind and gentle to me. I was the only on that ever looked upon him without fear, at least that's Kuronue-sama told me.

I lit a lantern that was on my bed side table, and I quietly walked out into the hall. It was dark, without the lantern to aid me I wouldn't be able to see my own two feet in front of me. I slowed my pace and tiptoed as I came to and walked past Yoko-sama's chambers. I sighed a sigh of relief when I made it past Yoko-sama's room without waking him.

I quietly walked down the marble stairs that connect the upstairs to the large stone floored room that was the first room you saw when you used the front entrance. The room was large like I said; it had a long throw carpet running from the door to the hallway that was behind the stairs. The windows were like the one in my room; tall and intimidating. I reached the door, and sat the lantern down.

I breathed unsteadily as I tried really hard to get the large door open without making noise, I had it open just enough where I could squeeze through. Suddenly a hand came flying out of nowhere and slammed the door shut, I yelped with surprise and turned to my right to come face to face with the very kitsune that I thought I hadn't woken up. "Boo. What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he stood up with his arms crossed.

"I-I was just going outside." I answered, my white wolf ears layed flat against my head; I was in so much trouble.

"Outside, and what have I told you about going outside by yourself?" Yoko-sama wondered.

"That I'm not allowed to." I was scared, I was only scared of Yoko-sama when he was angry and man was he angry.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to disobey me?" Yoko-sama raised a fine eyebrow.

"No, I just wanted to…I just wanted to go outside, I never lived in a place like this. I'm sorry; I'm just not used to this." I broke down in tears; I buried my face into my hands. I wasn't crying because I was trying to get myself out of trouble, I was scared of the punishment that I knew was coming. I was shaking now, that's how scared I was; come on give me a break I was only a cub.

A pair of warm hands pulled mine away from my face, Yoko-sama was kneeling before me, taking in my face with a calculating eye. He brushed back my bangs. My bottom lip was trembling; tears were streaming down my cheeks. I clamped my eyes and flinched; he got closer to me. I was expecting a strike or anything else painful, but not a soft kiss on the forehead.

I looked at him surprised, he smiled gently, "You should know by now that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, cub. Next time, let's try to do what you're told, okay?" Yoko-sama tenderly wiped away my tears.

"Yes sir." I said.

"That's my girl." Yoko-sama took me in his arms and carried me back to my room

**~Years later~**

"No! No let me go!" I tried to break free of thieves that had me, "YOKO-SAMA!" He couldn't be gone. "Please… I already lost my clan and Kuronue-sama; don't make me lose him too." I prayed.

"Milady please, we have to get out of here. There's nothing you can do for him now; he's gone." I stopped my struggling and let them take me away. Tears poured down my face like a water fall; he died trying to protect me.

"I swear Yoko-sama, I will see you again and I'll make him pay!" I vowed. I was never the same after that day.

**~Fifteen Years later~**

I did it. I found a mate, a family, found my masters, and gained my revenge after all these centuries.

The funny thing is; I always thought that I would die as a lowly thief; I had no idea that I would die as an S-class apparition… and a legend.

**Fin**


End file.
